Strange
by pastlessness
Summary: Fran is walking home when he finds an abandoned kitten. He takes it home and many weird things start to happen. SECOND CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN UPLOADED, YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i had a really weird dream and it involved Bel and Fran and i couldn't just waist it so i typed it up and edited it a bit. so here it is my very weird dream.**

_thinking_**  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything khr.**

* * *

My name is Fran, I am sixteen years old. I have three part time jobs and unfortunately still attend high school. I live alone in a single room apartment. My parents died when I was ten and I have been on my own ever since. My land lord is kind of nice so I don't have to pay as much as others on my rent but then again my land lord is also a pervert, so that may have something to do with it. Right now I am walking home from one of my part time jobs and I am exhausted. All I want to do right now is go to bed, but I have to study when I get home.

I walk past a cardboard box, not paying it any mind until I hear a small meow coming from it. I look back at the box and sure enough, there is a little kitten. I walk back over to the box, it has 'Kitten for home' drawn crudely across the front. The kitten its self is dirty and looks more like a hairball than a kitten. I looked at it simply, 'what do I do with it?' I think, but before I could answer my own question, the weather does for me. It started to rain. I sighed and picked up the kitten by the back of its neck. The kitten started to struggle but stopped after I stuffed it inside my jacket and zipped it up. I was happy about that because I really didn't want it to attack me. I turned and ran the last four blocks to my apartment. I ran in the door and started up the stairs, the land lord was at the bottom of the stairs and even with my back turned I could tell he was staring at my butt.

I finally reached my door and unlocked it hastily. I knew if I didn't the local pervert, besides the land lord, would come over and- "Hey there cutie." Speak of the devil.

I turn my head and face the man a.k.a Leviathan. I give him my normal emotionless look, and sighed, "What do you want Leviathan?" I deadpanned.

He chuckled evilly, well not really but I like to say evilly, "Nothing much sweet cheeks. Just lookin' at a nice piece of ass." I cringe inwardly, how much of a pig could he be?

"Well then, obviously it's not your ass you're looking at." I smirk. He scowls, and steps forward but before he could do anything I threw open my door and went inside, slamming it behind me. I locked it quickly just in case Leviathan got any strange ideas. I sighed and opened my jacket, the little kitten jumped out. "Hey little guy I almost forgot about you." I scratch behind his ear and then pull my hand away, it's covered in dirt.

"Better give you a bath." I sigh and pick him up again. I walk over to the sink and pull the stopper, and then fill the sink up with water. I sit the kitten in the sink and surprisingly he doesn't jump out. I get a wash cloth and soap from under the sink and wash the cat thoroughly, disgusted to see all the dirt and fleas that come off him. When I finished I was surprised to see he was actually a blonde kitten, you wouldn't think so before the bath. I take another towel and dry him off, the kitten had pretty blue eyes, but when he caught me looking at them he bit me. Other than that we had no problems with each other.

Two days passed and I had a good schedule going, fitting in school, work and the kitten. But then some weird things started to happen. I started to have weird dreams about this guy I had never met before. He was blond and had his hair in front of his eyes. He was also naked. In the first dream he kissed me, it felt so real. The next dream was a make out session and that felt even more real. Besides the dreams nothing else was weird well, not until that day.

Leviathan had been bugging me even more than normal, flirting (if you wanna call it that) and dare I say groping. It was creepy and made me want to gag; I had to restrain myself from punching him. When I was finally able to get away from him by entering my room, I ranted to myself and the new kitten about how much of a jerk he was, and how much I wanted to punch him. After that I felt better and went about my daily business. That night I did not dream of the strange boy.

The next day as I was leaving for school, the land lord caught my arm. I stiffened but did nothing else. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "You better be careful kid. Last night, someone killed a tenant on your floor. Leviathan, I think his name was. Wouldn't want anything like that happen to you, it would be a terrible waste of such a... delicious body." He licked my ear with his fat tongue. I shivered in disgust; the man was an absolute a creep. I jerked my arm but he didn't release me. "Just be careful kid." He said again before he let go of my arm with a gross smirk on his face. I left immediately for school.

* * *

I just got back from working a double shift at my part time job. I worked later than normal so I wouldn't be studying tonight. I walk into my apartment and flop down on my bed. The kitten is already there sleeping. I reach out and scratch behind his ear, he seems to lick it. "You know I still haven't given you a name yet." I say to him. He just sleeps on, I decide to sleep too. I kick off my shoes and snuggle into my pillows, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I am later woken up to groping, at first I think I'm dreaming and it's the unknown boy again, but then I feel a familiar fat tongue on my ear. I try to scream but something's in my mouth stopping me. I try to claw at the man but my hands are tied above me. "What's wrong Fran?" the land lord ask, he's smiling at me like I am the most precious thing in the world and yet he's looking at me with lust and hunger. He reaches his hand into my pants and I squirm, I can't get away. I'm so scared that my normal emotionless mask is starting to fade. I can feel tears forming in my ears as he keeps fondling me. I shut my eyes tight when he starts to unzip my pants, but he never finishes. I open my eyes quickly when I hear a strangled sob.

What is standing before me is shocking. Standing there is the boy I had been dreaming about, stark naked. He was holding up my land lord by his throat. The man's face was turning purple and he was scratching against the unknown man's hands. The mysterious boy pulled the land lord out of my apartment and dropped him down the stairs. You could hear it as he hid every single step and landed with a huge thud on the floor.

I stared as the boy walked back into my apartment and closed the door. He looked at me, I think. As always his hair was covering his eyes. He walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed. "Ushishishi, you sure have gotten yourself into a pickle." _Such a weird laugh, wait is that the only thing I'm bothered by? _ He reaches over and pulls the gag out of my mouth, and then he takes off the tape around my hands. I let out a shaky breath. He reaches over and rubs the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. "Who are you?" I ask. He lets his hand drop before he gives me a creepy smile, "Ushishishi, I'm hurt. Why I am the kitten you picked up, my names Belphegor, just call me Bel. Ushishishi."

I didn't believe him one bit. I reached over to my night stand where I kept my cell phone, but the man named Bel grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked at him and he was still smiling, "Don't believe me? Here" He let go of my arm and moved his bangs out of his eyes. He had blue eyes, but not just any blue eyes. He had the bluest and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, just like the kitten.

"Oh," I say. He drops his bangs and snickers. "So you believe me now." I nod slightly and he chuckles. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before I finally ask, "So, what are you? I mean are you a cat that can turn human or a human that can turn into a cat or what?" he looked at me curiously before answering, "Hmm, not really sure. It's never happened before I met you. I was always a kitten before but now for some reason I turn into a human at night. Kinda funny really, Ushishishi."

I give him a funny look before I lay back down on my bed, "I'm tired." I complain. He laughs and lies down beside me. I tense but then relax, for some reason I know he's not going to hurt me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I let him. I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**okay so this was very short but i planned to make this a two shot and there will be lemony goodness in the next chapter so Yay! sorry for any and all mistakes- till the next chapter. DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to all you faithful readers who have stuck around for this second chapter. sorry this took me so long to write but i just didn't have any inspiration to write until recently. Please forgive me for the lateness. In the last chapter i said there was going to be lemon in this chapter but when i got down to it, it was just an awkward mess. First off i haven't written a lemon in 3 months and second it was in first person which i have only done once, so yeah. sorry for that but i think it will still give you a good read so ENJOY.**

**Question(s):**

**AlicePanic- That is not a stupid question at all, i always like to know how old the characters are myself. Bel is around twenty years old. **

**so that was the only question, oh well. disclaimer: I do not own anything KHR!**

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER.**

Hello my name is Fran. I just turned seventeen years old. I have one part time job and am gladly still in high school. I live with a… 'something' named Bel, in a little apartment, though much better than my last one. My parents died when I was ten and for six years I was all alone. Well that was until I found Bel, who is in fact a cat. For some reason or another he turned into a human at night, but that was only after I had picked him up off the street. The longer I had him the more he was able to control when he turned human. Now he only turns back into a cat when he needs to or wants to, kind of annoying actually. Speaking of which-

"Meow, Meow, Meow." I sigh and look down at Bel as he scratched at my leg.

"Bel, I told you no." I say tiredly. He hisses at me then morphs back to a human, thankfully not naked. None of my clothes fit him so I reluctantly gave him some of my dad's old clothes. He pouts at me and crosses his arms.

"Why not?" He grumbles.

"Because I said so!" I was starting to lose my patients.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, Bel." He was wearing on my last nerves

"Why can't I come to school with you? I'll be good. I won't kill anyone." He begged further.

"I said no, and that's final, got it!" I nearly yelled.

**45 minutes later.**

I was standing at the front gate of my school… with Bel. He whipped his head back and forth looking around eagerly. He stepped forward and I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Remember what I said, you have to be a cat and don't let anyone find you, hide in the trees or something." I mumbled and let go.

"Aw you're no fun, ushshishishi." Bel giggled before morphing into a cat and strutting onto the school grounds.

Moodily I ducked into the school, avoiding the wrath of Hibari, the school disciplinary. When I got to class I discreetly looked around for any sign of Bel, finding none I breathed of relief and took my seat.

**LINEBREAK**

When lunch came around and I hadn't seen hide or tail of Bel I began to get worried. Bel was supposed to meet me in the class room for lunch but he was already ten minutes late. After waiting another five minutes I decided to look for Bel. I walked the whole second floor and hadn't found a trace of the creature so I tried the first floor. Still not finding him I decided to try the roof. I knew I would risk getting caught be Hibari but I needed to find Bel. When I opened the door I was startled at what I saw.

There was Hibari lying on his back on the center of the roof with a blonde haired cat purring on top of him. The cat was obviously Bel and for some reason, seeing him like that did not settle well with me. Hibari was petting him gently and Bel was sleeping peacefully. He looked a lot calmer and happier with Hibari than he ever did when he was with me and that stung a little. It was also no secret that Hibari had a soft spot for small, furry creatures. I stood there a moment, too shocked to move or say anything; it was Hibari that broke me out of my daze.

"Hey, what are you doing up here herbivore." Hibari growled and stood up, knocking Bel from his stomach.

"Ah I was j-just leaving…" I said as I made a hasty exit. Just as I closed the door, Bel slipped through after me. I ran down the stairs and through the halls until I reached an unused classroom. I opened the door and shut it behind me before Bel had a chance to slip through. I walked to the back and slouched down in one of the chairs. My heart was racing and my thoughts were going a mile a minute. I didn't know what to think, I really didn't like that Bel was so chummy with Hibari. It made me want to go beat Hibari up, which was suicidal. When the door opened and shut I flinched but didn't look up, I knew it was Bel.

"What was that all about, ne?" Bel asked as he walked closer to me. I shrugged and didn't answer, I didn't know myself. Bel moved so he was infront of me, the desk separating us. "Ne Fran? You left so suddenly."

"I don't know, nothing, I just thought you looked comfortable so I didn't want to disturb you." I mumbled and turned to look out the window. It was half true anyway.

"Uh-huh, so why won't you look at me?" Bel asked.

"I like the view outside better." I mumbled, resisting the temptation to look at Bel.

"Hmmm, I highly doubt that, ushishishi." Bel purred.

"Oh yeah well-" I turned to face Bel but when I did Bel was way to close, making our faces only an inch apart. I stood up startled and Ran for it. I ran out of the class room and down the hall, I could hear Bel hot on my trail. I didn't know why I was running, all I knew was that something was going to happen if I didn't and I was scared to find out what. I turned the corner and ran into another empty class room before ducking down and hiding. I waited until I heard Bel run by before I stood back up and sat down on a desk. I leaned against the window and looked outside.

"Why am I running?" I asked myself.

"That's my question." Bel came in panting. I turn around and face him, there was only one door to the room and he was standing infront of it so there was no way out. "What has been up with you today?"

"I should ask you the same thing." I snapped. "You normally don't like people but then go and be all chummy with Hibari." I slipped off the desk and crossed my arms. I didn't know why I was so mad.

"Wha- I just got caught by him and then he started to pet me. What's so bad about that?" Bel asked confused.

"You don't get it, just leave me alone." I sighed exasperated and turned around. Then I was jerked off my feet and before I knew it I was slammed against the wall. "Ow."

"What don't I get?" Bel growled. He was pressing me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders and blocking me from moving with his body.

"It's just… how come you looked so calm when you were with Hibari but with me you look so uncomfortable?" I asked. "When I first got you, you would kiss me in the middle of the night, before I thought it was a dream but I know it was you. Now you hardly like to sit next to me."

"Aw man. Fran I-" He stopped mid- sentence, like he was trying to figure out what to say. "I didn't think you liked it when I kissed you and then after the manager incident I realized how innocent you were on things like that."

"Is that why you stay away from me when we're alone?" I asked unsure.

"I had to stay further away from you because if I didn't, no telling what I would have done to you." Bel said as he leaned in a little closer. "But I didn't like just being your weird pet."

"You're not a pet to me Bel, you're…. I did like it when you kissed me." I knew I was blushing so I looked away from him.

"Then what am I to you?" Bel's voice took on a softer note.

"I don't know, but not a pet. You're just- much more than tha-" before I could finish Bel leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't soft or gentle but it was hot. After another minute Bel pulled away leaving me breathing hard.

"What were you saying?" He smirked.

"I-I don't re-remember." I gasped out.

"Ushishishi good." Bel giggled and leaned back down. He captured his lips with mine, and surprised me when he licked my lips with his tongue. I quickly opened my mouth and let him in; his tongue roamed my mouth vigorously. It wasn't too long before we began to run out of air and separated. "Fran… can I?" I didn't know exactly what he was asking but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Ye-yeah." I nodded. He grinned and began kissing me until I lost my breath again. I felt his cold hand against my skin as he slipped it under my shirt. I gasped when he began toying with my nipple. He let go of my other shoulder and slowly took off my shirt, breaking the kiss. After dropping my shirt to the floor Bel took off his own shirt. I widened my eyes at the sight before me.

"Like what you see?" Bel asked. All I could do was nod my head pitifully. "Ushishishi." He giggled. He leaned against me, pinning me to the wall again. I loved the friction of our bodies pressed against each other. Bel slid one of his hands into my hair and pressed our lips together again, taking me into a searing kiss. With his other hand he continued to explore my stomach and chest. I didn't know what to do with my own hands so I wrapped them around his neck.

He slid his hands lower and unbuttoned my jeans before sliding them and my boxers off. I let go and tried to cover myself in embarrassment. Be chuckled and kissed my again before grabbing my hardened shaft and tugging.

"Ahhh- mmmh." I moaned.

After that it all became a big blur of skin, sweat and sex. By time we were through I was in no condition to go back to class. My back ached and my ass was as sore as hell. Bel ended up piggy-backing me home. The next day Bel had wanted me to stay home for some more rest but in the end I still went to school. I just went with a bad limp. When I got to school there were dozens of rumors about a ghost taking up residence in a class room on the second floor. It wasn't till later that I found out it was the class room Bel and I had be occupied in the previous day.

Half way through another boring class I turned to look out the window and was surprised to see a blonde cat with long bangs, staring back at me. After getting over my surprise I smiled and winked to him, knowing he probably had been there, watching over me, way before I ever brought him to school myself.

** (EPILOUGE) **

Hello my name is Fran. I am about to turn nineteen years old. I have a good job that keeps me busy eight hours of the day and five days a week. I live in a small but nice house with my lover Bel. I was alone before I met him and now I know I will ever be alone again. We live a nice life together. We have friends, we both have jobs and we have fun together.

"Hurry up Bel, Hibari will be here any minute." I yell to Bel who is upstairs getting dressed.

"Is he bringing anyone?" He called back.

"Yeah, he's bringing his boyfriend, Tsuna." I said as Bel walked into the room.

"Tuna? He's bringing tuna fish?" Bel cocked his head to the side.

"No you fish craved cat, he's bringing Tsuna, his boyfriend." I corrected him.

"Oh. Well that's disappointing." Bel pouted. I scoffed and set the table. When the door bell rung I sent Bel to answer it and then soon enough Hibari and Tsuna walked in.

"Hey Hibari, nice to meet you Tsuna." I gave Hibari a one armed hug, much to Bel's dislike and shook Tsuna's hand.

"Hi Fran, Bel." Hibari smiled and Tsuna nodded his hello's.

"So let's get this night started, I have a little something special planned, ushishishi." Bel giggled and pulled a small black box from his pocket.

**THE END**

* * *

**Kay so i really wasn't going to end it like that but oh well. hopefully you guys could get all the hidden things i had put into the story and if not its okay. it was very rushed and again i am sorry i did not add a lemon. the only way there could be one was if it was really awkward and weird. anyway sorry for the spelling and grammar. DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND NO FLAMES! I love comments, x3**


End file.
